Battle Of The Bands
by Cuppycakegirlxx
Summary: This story is AU, the girls are sixteen and their school is hosting a battle of the bands competitions but when the RRBZ decide to join the competition and they make a bet, things get a lot more complicated.


**I know I still have another fic to post but I was listening to my iPod and I felt like writing this other fic. Will fix the other one since I suddenly remembered I haven't finished the last page of it. Please forgive me ppl, I'm really sorry. Anyway enjoy!**

**I don't own PPGZ and a lot of other TV shows I want to own**

**P.S They don't have powers here, they are just ordinary girls, same with the RRBZ**

**Powerpuff Girls**

Momokorolled over in her bed. First day of sophomore year and she was sleeping in, she glanced at the pink, heart shaped alarm clock perched on her bedside table. It was 7 a.m. She yawned and sat up. Then her eyes shot open, FIRST DAY OF SOPHOMORE YEAR! She leapt out of bed and ran into her bathroom. She rifled through her wardrobe and pulled out a baby pink V neck sweater with a crimson pleated miniskirt and black, heeled ankle boots. She packed her long, orange hair into a high ponytail and raced out of her house.

"Kaoru, wait up!" She called as she raced after her black haired friend. The brunette was chewing a wad of bubblegum and looking slightly annoyed since she'd broken the wheel on her skateboard and she had to walk to school.

"Hey Momoko," Kaoru greeted and blew a huge bubbled which she promptly sucked back into her mouth with a loud 'snap!' Momoko giggled.

"Nice outfit," she commented on Kaoru's clothes. The brunette had stopped dressing like a complete tomboy when she was fourteen. Now the sixteen year old sported a dark green tight short sleeved top with black jean shorts and black sandals with a black, silver studded belt slung across her hips. Kaoru shrugged even though it was obvious she was happy with the compliment.

"Where's Miyako?" Kaoru asked as they continued walking to school. Momoko shrugged until they heard their friend's voice behind them.

"Momoko, Kaoru, hey guys!" Miyako ran up to them. She was in a navy blue miniskirt and a pale blue boat necked top and gold wedge low heeled sandals. She hugged Momoko. Kaoru tolerated the hug for about a second before pulling out. Miyako grinned, she knew her friend was not a huggy type person.

"So, I heard we have a bunch of new guys this year," Momoko squealed. Kaoru rolled her grass green eyes and popped her bubble loud enough to startle Momoko.

"A bunch, I heard we were only having three, apparently they're supposed to be brothers." Miyako grinned at Momoko. The redhead was still boy crazy but not as boy crazy as before. Before, she'd actually stalk any guy she thought was cute. Now she kept her craziness between herself and her friends.

"I don't care, I just want to get to class before we all get detention on our first day," Kaoru sighed. They all linked arms (against Kaoru's will) and walked into school.

"I am happy to say that this year we have four new members of our class!" Kaoru rolled her eyes, their homeroom teacher was too peppy and cheerful for her liking. Her smile seemed to be permanently stuck on her face. A girl with flawless tanned skin and waist length, dark brown hair walked into the class. She was in a pale gold tank top that showed her stomach, with black elbow length, fingerless gloves and black jeans. All the jaws of the boys in the class dropped.

"Hey, I'm Akima Motodada," she smiled. Her eyes were a sparkling shade of gold.

"Okay Akima, you can sit beside Miyako," the girl plopped down beside the blond and smiled over at her. Then four guys walked into the class. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to stare at them. The girls immediately developed anime style hearts in their eyes, including Momoko. Miyako blinked and looked at them curiously and Kaoru buried her face in her arms on her desk and Akima sighed and pulled out a small notebook decorated with random graffiti and music notes.

"Hey, I'm Brick," the guy with red hair grinned.

"They call me Butch," the dark haired one smirked.

"My name's Boomer," the blond smiled.

"I'm Brake," the brown haired grinned. Himeko fluffed her already fluffy hair and smiled in Brick's direction.

"Okay, Butch you sit behind Kaoru, Brick, you sit next to Momoko, Brake you sit behind Akima and Boomer you sit in front of Miyako," the boys moved to their seats. Miyako blushed when she caught Boomer staring at her. Boomer blushed when he caught her gaze. Momoko grinned at the exchange. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned to face Brick.

"What?" She asked. He smirked at her.

"Well, I figured since I'm new here, you could be my guide," she thought and caught Kaoru shaking her head frantically.

"Um, sorry, I don't think my friends would be too happy with that." She shrugged and turned around. Then she felt a hand on her thigh. She gasped and hit Brick's hand away. "You perve, why'd you do that?" She hissed. He grinned back.

"Because I felt like, you feel soft," he whispered. She flushed and turned away. Forget his muscles and incredibly good looks, he was a complete perve.

"Oh and girls," their teacher smiled in their direction, "you will be the boys' tour guides for the week."

"The universe hates me," Momoko moaned and buried her face in her hands.

sSs

"Hi honey, can I call you honey?" Brake leaned over to talk to Akima.

"No."

"Anyway honey, I have Chemistry next, show me the way?" He smirked at her.

"Whatever," she sighed and went back to writing in her notebook. Then she felt something warm on her waist. "You pervert, don't touch me!" She hissed, she couldn't yell since they were in class. Ugh, she hated the cocky smirk he gave her in return. And she was going to be stuck with the guy for the whole day.

sSs

"So what class do you have babe?" Butch grinned at Kaoru. The brunette was restraining herself from landing a bone cracking punch on his face. It'd be a shame to ruin it since he really was hot. She shook her head, what was she thinking?

"Don't call me babe," she growled as the bell signaling first period rang. Miyako seemed to be faring better with Boomer since she was the only one out of the four of them that was smiling. "I have Biology."

"Really, so do I, you know you have to take me there," he smirked at her. She scowled and glanced at Momoko. The two made eye contact for a second.

"Whatever, follow me," she walked out of the class not bothering to check if he was following her. It would serve him right if he got lost. Unfortunately she could feel him still walking behind her and staring at her as they walked. She felt a bit uncomfortable because his stare was a little too intent for her liking. She spotted Brick trailing after Momoko on their way to Literature. It made her feel better that she wasn't the only one in her situation.

sSs

"…and we expect you to work hard this term…" their principal droned on. Brick slumped in his seat, looking bored. Butch sat with his hands behind his head and his chair leaning back. Boomer slumped but did his best not to fall asleep even though the thought was tempting. Brick let his eyes roam until they came to rest on a certain redheaded girl. He grinned. Here was an interesting enigma. Most girls would have succumbed to his charm before he even smiled but she didn't. His smile widened, she was definitely going to be interesting.

Butch's eyes wandered until he spotted Kaoru. The brunette was getting chewed out by a teacher for chewing bubblegum in the assembly. He grinned when Kaoru blew one last defiant bubble before spitting the pink wad into the dustbin the teacher held in front of her. She was a fighter that much was obvious. She'd made it clear that she wasn't about to fall for him but she hadn't bargained on one thing. He loved challenges.

Boomer watched Miyako and sighed, she was beautiful. She was completely perfect to him. But she had a lot of admirers, she probably didn't need him anyway but he still wanted her to be his anyway.

Brake focused on Akima, she was going to be tough. Lots of girls would have fallen for him with just one smile but she wasn't and it piqued his interest. He felt his smirk widen.

"Now our Music teacher has a special announcement to make," the principal relinquished the podium to the Music teacher. Miss. Mai was young and pretty but she was also tough and knew had to get a job done. She walked onto the stage and beamed at everyone.

"This year, the Creative Arts department talked it over and we decided that the school could have a battle of the bands!" Excited chatters and whispers began as soon as the words left her mouth. "Any singer or group is welcome to take part, the signup sheets are outside my office, first prize is four hundred dollars." There were excited squeals when she said that.

"We have to enter," Momoko squealed as they filed out of the assembly. Kaoru nodded, she pulled out another strip of gum and popped it into her mouth.

"I know, it would be so cool if we won!" Miyako was visibly bouncing.

"I could buy a new skateboard," Kaoru mused. Momoko frowned and pulled out a sour apple lollipop and licked it.

"Can any of us even play an instrument, I know I play the guitar but can you guys play an instrument?" She asked. Miyako giggled.

"I can play the piano!"

"I can rap and play drums!" Kaoru piped up.

"I can play the guitar," Akima chimed in, "and sing."

"So can I," Momoko grinned, "band meeting after school, my place."

Brick and his brothers listened to their conversation. Butch rolled his eyes.

"Brick, why are doing this again?" He asked. Brick smiled.

"Because we're entering the Battle of the Bands competition." He said simply. Boomer gaped at him.

"You have got to be kidding, none of us can play an instrument and I am not singing!"

"Then we'll do a rap, something," Brick muttered. Butch eyed him.

"Why do you want to do this so badly anyway?" He asked. Brick smirked.

"You'll see," they walked towards Momoko and her friends.

"Hey sweetheart, so I hear you and your friends are going to perform," he stuck his hands in his pocket. Momoko eyed him from under her lashes.

"Yeah, what about you guys?" She asked.

"Yeah, my brothers and I are going to perform and I'm sure we all know who's going to walk away with the 400 dollars." Momoko's competitive side arose.

"Uh huh, yeah right, I bet none of you guys can do anything," she grinned.

"Then why don't we make it interesting?" He smirked, "When we win…"

"When?" She scoffed, "awfully cocky now aren't you?" She flushed at her choice of words and he grinned. "Make it 'if'."

"Fine, _if_ we win, you and your friends have to go on a date with us!" Miyako gaped, Akima froze and whipped her head around to stare at them incredulously and Kaoru choked on her gum. Butch grinned and slapped her on the back to dislodge it.

"Deal!" Momoko smirked, "and if we win, you guys have to stop pestering us, that means…"

"…no perverted comments…" Akima began.

"…or touching…" Kaoru put in.

"…and no following us around the school." Miyako finished. The boys looked at each other. That was a hard bargain but they couldn't back out now.

"Deal, oh and sweetheart?" Momoko glanced up and felt something squeeze her butt.

"PERVERT!" She screamed after him. Then she scowled. "I am so getting a dog, a big huge Rottweiler that I can train to eat people like him." Kaoru grinned.

"You sound like me, I feel so happy," she popped her gum. "Now we have to win, I can't go on a date with Butch."

"Relax, they won't be that good," Momoko said.

**Yay, my first chapter done! Kay ppl, you know what to do, click that pretty blue button and leave a review. Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar and candy on it? ;D**


End file.
